Pandora Box: La Nueva Cazadora
by Shaku 92
Summary: Qué pasaría si el día en que sales de vacaciones, extrañamente te dan un libro, del cual salen 19 cartas que dicen que tomaran tu vida por algo que tú no has hecho. Ese es el dilema que sufre Sakura Kinomoto, quien según su criterio era "normal". No soy buena con los summarys, espero que les guste mi historia porque es la primera que subo después de tantos contratiempos.
1. Chapter 1

No soy dueña de los personajes de Sakura Card Captors. Son de Clamp y solo los uso para pasar el tiempo y crear historias con ellos.

**Pandora Box: La Nueva Cazadora de Cartas**

**Qué pasaría si el día en que sales de vacaciones, extrañamente te dan un libro, del cual sale 19 cartas que dicen que tomaran tu vida por algo que tú no has hecho. Ese es el dilema que sufre Sakura Kinomoto, quien según su criterio era "normal".**

**No soy buena con los summarys, espero que les guste mi historia porque es la primera que subo después de tantos contratiempos.**

**Capítulo I: El Joven frío, Shaoran Lí**

**Era una pacifica noche de verano, calurosa como era de costumbre en China. En un cuarto, de una lujosa casa; dormía el jefe del clan Lí, Shaoran.**

**Era un joven que recién cumpliría 21 años. Era el único hijo varón de Ierán Lí y de su fallecido esposo, quien murió hace años. Tiene cuatro hermanas Fuutie, Shiefa, Fanren y Feimei.**

**Practica artes marciales con su mayordomo Wei, quien se encarga de cuidarlo y darle consejos. Pero, hace muy poco, el jefe del clan, había tenido sueños muy raros.**

**Se veía a él, a una joven desconocida de pelo castaño corto y ojos esmeralda y a un joven de su misma edad, de pelo azul oscuro, con gafas y un báculo en su mano izquierda en forma de sol.**

**Peleaban desesperadamente contra una fuerza descomunal, se veían cansados sobretodo la joven castaña que no hacia movimiento alguno, solo lloraba amargamente, como si le doliera pelear contra ese extraño ser a quien no alcanzaba ver.**

**Tal vez hubiera visto a ese ser pero, alguien o bueno, mas bien, muchas personas lo levantaron con gritos.**

**Sorpresa!-esto hizo que Lí cayera de la cama, al oír todas esas voces-Feliz cumpleaños Shaoran!**

**Es tan difícil esperar a que me despierte?-dice el joven castaño de ojos ambarinos tirado en el piso viendo que es rodeado de mujeres.**

**Ay!, hermanito que amargado eres-dice una de pelo corto, de ojos color ambarinos-Ni para tu cumpleaños puedes ser un poquito más alegre?**

**Basta-el joven se levanta con fastidio del suelo, luego vio a una mujer de largo pelo negro que lo veía con mucha dulzura-Mamá-dice con cierto tono de calidez**

**Feliz cumpleaños, Xiaolang-Se acerco a su hijo menor y lo abrazo-Tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti de cómo te has desenvuelto como jefe del clan-se separa un poco para verlo a los ojos-Así como yo lo estoy de ti.**

**Gracias…Mamá-Shaoran sentía mucha alegría al escuchar a su madre expresarse así de él, aunque a veces era algo fría; no podía culparla. Ser viuda y tener que cuidar a cuatro hijos y un clan, no era tarea facíl.**

**Tras un riquísimo desayuno de cumpleaños, Shaoran sale a pasear. No le gustaba nada estar encerrado y como hoy el clan le dio un día, no lo desaprovecharía para nada. Se dirigió a un parque que quedaba cercas de su casa, no le gustaba nada ir a centros comerciales o algún otro lugar, de ahí se debe el porqué sus hermanas lo etiquetan de amargado.**

**Cuando se dirigía hacia el lugar, se detuvo al sentir una presencia y no era cualquier presencia. Le resultaba desagradable y molesta, no podía creer que aun en su cumpleaños no lo dejara en paz.**

**Hiragizawa!-dice con molestia y al girar vio a un elegante, misterioso y guapo, para las chicas, joven de gafas, como en sus sueños-Ni en mi cumpleaños me dejas en paz.**

**Vamos, Shaoran. Cuando me dejaras de decir por mi nombre-dice el joven de pelo azulado de personalidad misteriosa.**

**Cuando me dejes de caer mal creo-se dio la media vuelta para no verlo-que eso Hiragizawa, será imposible.**

**Bueno-Eriol le sonrió-Como veo que no cambiaras nunca; te traje algo-Eriol hizo aparecer una caja blanca con un listón verde-Feliz cumpleaños.**

**Uh?-el joven ambarino volteo y vio el presente-Sabes que está prohibido usar magia fuera de Clow.**

**Vamos, aparte ya somos mayores-se acerca para darle el presente-Creo que te gustara-le dice sonriendo-Hace mucho tiempo, una persona me la encomendó y me dijo que te la diera cuando estuvieras listo y también cuando algo malo sucediera.**

**A que te refieres con eso?-dice confundido-Quien era esa persona?**

**Solo te puedo decir que te quería mucho, amaba tanto a su familia que dejarlos le partió el corazón-Eriol agacha la cabeza-Créeme que si hubiera existido otra salida-luego vio al chico a los ojos-No hubieras sufrido tanto en tu infancia, ni ahora.**

**Hablas de…-Shaoran callo le resultaba difícil hablar de su padre, quien había muerto hacia tanto tiempo solo para salvar a su familia, al clan y al mundo de una terrible amenaza-Que mas da-dice con un tono de amargura y tristeza-Él está muerto.**

**Espero que un día comprendas lo que sacrifico tu padre con tal de protegerte a ti y a tu familia-Eriol le dejo en sus manos el regalo-Que tengas un feliz día, Shaoran. Porque creo que desde hoy, ya no habrá más días felices-Eriol con su típico tono de misterio se marcho.**

**(Qué querrá decir con eso)-dice el joven líder viendo al chico desaparecer por la calle, luego centro su atención al paquete-Será de él?-dice con duda. Quito el listón y de él salió una luz verde que se incrusto en su pecho-Ah!. Que fue eso?-Luego sintió un objeto en su mano derecha, al verlo se espanto-Es….la espada de mi padre?-luego recordó lo que le dijo Eriol, y se tranquilizo-Gracias…Papá-dice con una leve sonrisa y con cierto tono de dulzura que no usaba muy a menudo.**

**En esos instantes, en un lugar desolado, triste y oscuro; se podía ver un castillo. Dentro de él, un hombre con una especie de hábito, veía a sus seguidores, que llenaban todo el patio trasero del castillo. Al hombre no se le podía ver la cara, era acompañado por un joven de tés blanca al que tampoco se le podía ver la cara, pero las diferencias entre ellos era su vestimenta, usaban casi lo mismo pero, el color los distinguía. El joven moreno, vestía con colores oscuros y el otro, colores claros.**

**Listos para derrocar al reino Clow y apoderarnos no solo del reino sino que también del mundo de los mortales?-dice el joven con un tono de voz escalofriante que tan solo oírlo se te enchinaba la piel-Pronto, Clow y su reino pagaran por lo que me hicieron y también, Hien Lí- esto último lo dijo con un profundo odio-Me quitaste lo que más amaba en la vida. Ahora yo, hare de la vida de tu hijo un tormento, una pesadilla, como la mía, después de quince largos años.**

**Será como dices pero,-dice una voz muy amable de parte del otro joven-no ignores mi advertencia, en tu camino aparecerá la cazadora. Te recuerdo que La Legión siempre se ha visto obstaculizada por la cazadora y el líder del clan Lí.**

**Por eso, matare a la cazadora antes de que se encuentren, así el pequeño hijo de Hien, morirá al igual que su padre, pero de una manera muy lenta y dolorosa-dice con mucho odio, resentimiento y coraje.**

**Que viva el rey!-dice sus súbditos vitoreándolo. **

**Este es el primer capítulo espero que les haya gustado ya que es mi primera historia.**


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí les traigo el otro capítulo, espero que les guste. Card Captors Sakura no me pertenece solo uso sus personajes para mi historia.

Capítulo 2: El despertar de la Cazadora

Era un hermoso día de verano Tomoeda, Japón. Eran vacaciones y muchos estudiantes, maestros y demás trabajadores saldrían de vacaciones menos, la familia Kinomoto; quienes se quedarían en casa ya que Nadeshiko Kinomoto cayó enferma desde hace días. Fujitaka, su esposo, la cuidaba todo el tiempo desde que salió de vacaciones junto a su hija Sakura, quien salía de la universidad por las vacaciones. Habían visitado doctores y demás personas en la rama de la medicina y nadie le daba razón de su tan extraño mal.

Sakura: Como amaneció?-dice la castaña con cara de preocupación e ilusión de que ahora le digiera que su madre estaría bien-Papá?-vio que su progenitor, quien era alto, delgado, de ojos castaños y pelo castaño, se veía abatido y muy desmejorado por las largas noches en vela del hospital y de la casa, y por no decir el trabajo-Sigue igual?-dice la chica triste.

Lamentablemente si, pequeña Sakura-Fujitaka vio hacia la sala que se encontraba vacía y muy lúgubre-Nadie me ha dado razón de su condición, ni la cura.

No quiero pensar en que…-sintió una fuerte punzada en el pecho al solo pensar en que pudiera morir su madre-No!-meneo la cabeza tratando así de apartar esas ideas tan tontas-Todo estará bien-vio a su padre y le sonrió-Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien.

Admiro tu valentía, hija mía-dice reconfortado-todavía no se ha perdido la esperanza de que se salve.

Mamá seguirá con nosotros-dice con cierta esperanza en sus palabras-Ella estará con nosotros.

Días después, Nadeshiko es encontrada muerta en su casa, los doctores debieron su muerte a una complicación en su estado de salud que empeoraba día tras día sin saber que era lo que tenía. Pasadas 2 semanas, Fujitaka y Sakura, reinician sus vidas, aun con el dolor de la pérdida de Nadeshiko. La joven de pelo castaño se inscribió a unas clases y busco un empleo de medio tiempo para poder distraerse y no pensar en su madre, lo cual le era imposible. Encontró trabajo en la biblioteca que esta cercas de su casa, como a 30 minutos. Antes le hubiera parecido un martirio estar ahí ya que antes era muy social, ahora era muy reservada y seria, se le veía poco sonreír. Tras quedarse un poco tarde, Sakura empieza a ordenar los libros.

Que día-dice poniendo en un librero grande un libro-Lo bueno que esté es el último-dice con un suspiro-Por hoy-luego sintió como un objeto paso cercas de su mejilla y se clavo en el librero-Ah!-al ver que era una flecha oscura, giro para ver quien había sido pero no vio a nadie-Quien hizo esto?-dice enojada viendo a todos lados-Más vale que salga!-al no encontrar respuesta, vio hacia el librero y se llevo gran susto que hizo que cayera al piso-Auh!- al ver al frente, vio a un chico de extraña vestimenta negra con un arco, con antifaz que la veía con furia-Quien eres?. Y como entraste aquí?

Vengo por tu vida!-al tratar de tocarla, un ruido hizo que desistiera-Solo acuérdate que de hoy en adelante, La Legión no descansara hasta tomar tu vida, Cazadora de Cartas-el joven misterioso desapareció en una especie de neblina negra.

Que habrá sido eso?-dice con cierto temor y su cuerpo temblando por el hecho-Quien habrá sido ese chico?.

Sakura se levanto y su primera reacción fue irse lo más lejos de ahí pero, una luz rosada la detuvo. Como si fuera empujada, Sakura siguió el resplandor rosado que salía de una de las secciones abandonadas de la biblioteca. El lugar estaba muy oscuro y tétrico, era escalofriante estar en ese lugar, aun más para una joven tan asustadiza como lo era ella. Al encontrar la fuente de ese extraño resplandor rosado, vio que era un libro.

Jamás había visto este libro-al tomarlo vio el candado que llevaba puesto-Que raro, pareciera que este libro ya hubiera estado en mis manos hace mucho tiempo pero, es la primera vez que lo veo-al ver más el candado sintió unas ansias de saber que había adentro-si lo abro, no pasara nada-al solo tocar el candado. Un rayo de luz salió disparado hacia el cielo, era uno rosa. Sakura soltó el libro y vio como varias luces del mismo color salían y hacían un circulo a su alrededor-Que pasa?-dice asustada.

Pagaras por engañarnos. Ahora prepárate, tú y tu mundo desaparecerán!-las voces salían de esos rayos que se dispersaron.

Que fue eso?-dice sin creer lo que vio-Será todo un sueño?-dice tratando de convencerse de ello.

Así que has sido tú quien liberaste a las cartas-dice una vocecilla atrás de ella.

AH!-Sakura ve que era un peluche en forma de oso en color amarillo que volaba hacia ella-Quien eres tú?-dice espantada.

Yo?-dice el pequeño ser apuntándose-Me llamo Kerberos y soy el guardián de las cartas. Y tú?, quien eres?-al verla bien le resultaba familiar-Te me haces conocida.

Y-yo-dice tartamudeando por la impresión-M-me llamo….S-sakura.

Sakura?-dice el ser sorprendido-Es imposible-dice sin poder creerlo-Acaso tu apellido es Kinomoto?-dice intrigado.

Así es-dice asintiendo-Como sabes eso?-dice más confundida.

No puede….ser-el pequeño ser le da la espalda-La Sakura que yo conocí murió hace mucho tiempo librando una gran batalla.

Qué?-dice sin entender.

Será que tú seas su reencarnación?-dice el curioso ser poniendo una patita en su mentón-Aunque, cuando ella murió nunca se casó . Así que no hay manera de que seas descendiente de ella.

De que hablas?-dice una confundida Sakura que no entendía nada de lo que sucedía en ese lugar y de lo que había pasado ese día.

Bueno, será una historia muy larga-el pequeño ser, voló hacia una mesa que se encontraba en el lugar y se sentó-Será mejor que te sientes-le indico una silla que estaba enfrente de él con su pequeña y tierna patita.

S-si-dice aun con una voz temblorosa. Camino hacia el lugar y tomo asiento y vio con curiosidad y miedo al pequeño ser.

Todo comenzó hace 100 años..-el pequeño ser vio el techo oscuro con cierta melancolía y tristeza al recordar lo que paso en ese tiempo.

Todo era paz y prosperidad en el reino Clow, había guerras y todo pero siempre se arreglaba de una forma u otra. El rey, vivía feliz con sus dos hijos, hace mucho que su esposa había muerto por una enfermedad extraña y de la cual no tenía cura. Los guerreros de varios clanes servían de guardianes de la ciudad, pero los que servían a la familia era el clan Lí. Wang Lí jefe del clan, se entero que un grupo que se denominaba La Legión, quería obtener el poder de la familia real, pero sobretodo de la princesa Sakura. Wang le dijo al rey que él espiaría los movimientos de La Legión para detenerlos y que esto no sucediera pero, le pidió al rey que cuidara de su pequeño hijo, Shaoran; quien muy apenas sabía como usar su magia y que no encontraría mejor persona que él para cuidarlo y si encaso de que él muriera en el intento de detener a La Legión, le ayudara a ser un gran jefe de clan y sobretodo una buena persona y un gran hechicero. El rey juro que cuidaría al pequeño como si fuera uno más de sus hijos como recompensa por la lealtad de la gente del clan Lí para con ellos. Wang fue con su pequeño hijo y le explico lo que sucedía y que debía hacer ese viaje para que el mal no gobernara en este mundo. Al marcharse, dejo al pequeño en el castillo, y fue recibido por el rey en persona. El niño se sentía incomodo en el lugar pero no tardo mucho en hacer amistad con la hija del rey, la princesa Sakura pero, gano una enemistad del hermano mayor de ella, el príncipe Touya; quien le hacía a vida imposible. Pasaron los días y recibían cartas de Wang para darle informes sobre cómo iba la misión. Los años pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la princesa y el joven heredero del clan se iban formando como grandes hechiceros, personas de bien y sobre todo entre ellos crecía un sentimiento mutuo. Un día, la joven, valientemente quiso confesarle sus sentimientos a su mejor amigo pero, la desgracia impidió tan valiente acción; a la entrada del castillo se encontró el cuerpo de Wang, envejecido y con golpes, Shaoran no podía creer lo que veía pero no pudo llorarle a su padre muerto ya que en ese momento empezaron a atacar al pueblo. Pasaron 9 terribles días en que el reino fue tomado y sometido. La princesa y el joven Lí pudieron huir con sacrificios de sus amigos y llegaron con un mago muy poderoso quien se entero de la situación en la que se encontraba el reino. La joven princesa le suplico su ayuda pero él se negó pero le dijo que si quería que la ayudara, tendría que regresarle el favor con un pendiente que no podía resolver, ella acepto. El mago se encaro con el jefe de La Legión pero, muere en el intento; el joven Lí le dice a la princesa que llego la hora de tomar venganza por su padre y parte en busca del asesino de su padre. Al encontrarlo, se lleva una terrible batalla, donde si no fuera por la princesa, el joven hubiera muerto. Al derrotar al jefe, días después un ángel y un león con alas fueron a visitar a la princesa, recordándole el trato que hizo con el hechicero. La princesa recordando que dio su palabra le pidió a las criaturas que le digieran cual era la última voluntad de su amo, el ángel saco un libro extraño y se lo dio a la princesa, cuando esta lo abrió salieron 19 cartas. El ángel le dijo que de ahora en adelante sería su nueva dueña. La joven acepto pero renunciando al joven Lí para siempre. Las cartas quienes habían quedado dolidas por el fallecimiento tan repentino de su creador, volvieron a tomar cariño por su dueña. Pasados los años, el reino entro en guerra pero ahora era por las cartas y la princesa temiendo que cayeran en manos equivocadas las encerró en una caja, al igual que los guardianes, quienes entendieron el porqué su dueña los confinaba en ese lugar. La caja tenía varios hechizos que llegado el tiempo dejarían de surtir efecto. Las cartas encerraron odio contra la princesa, quien había jurado estar con ellas para siempre y no haber cumplido y encerrarlas en esa caja que se hizo llamar la caja de Pandora, pues quien abriera la caja, traería la desgracia a su mundo y a él….

El pequeño ser bajo la vista como si quisiera huir de eso recuerdos que lo atormentaban desde hace tiempo. Alzo la vista y vio a la chica que lo veía asombrada por la historia y al mismo tiempo con miedo, al verla se le vino a la mente la imagen de la princesa de su relato. Con un vestido rosa claro, era largo de la parte de atrás, adelante tenía una abertura que dejaba al descubierto sus piernas hasta las rodillas, en su pelo llevaba un listón rojo que hacia juego con su collar rojo que tenía una especie de llave en forma de estrella. Su semblante era dulce pero triste y preocupada, se le veía como en cualquier rato esas lagrimas que reprimía pronto saldrían y después, todo fue oscuro hasta hoy.

Qué triste historia-la castaña atrajo la atención del pequeño ser, lo veía de una forma tierna y comprensiva-que mal que acabara de esa forma.

Losé pero eso es parte del pasado-dice el pequeño osito poniéndose de pie-ahora, lo que importa es que las cartas están sueltas y pueden causar daños con su poder destructivo.

Es cierto-dice acordándose de una parte de la historia-yo fui quien las libero, tengo que hacer algo o este mundo desaparecerá-dice preocupada-Dime, que puedo hacer?-dice viendo con preocupación al ser, quería encontrar una solución a tan precaria situación.

Solo queda una solución-se da la vuelta y ve a la ventana que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros del lugar-Si aceptas, podrás salvar a este mundo.

Qué es?-dice intrigada-No importa lo que sea, con tal de que no destruyan al mundo.

Bien-la voltea a ver-Al aceptar capturarlas, dejaras tu vida normal al igual que lo hizo la princesa para poder dominar el poder de las cartas Clow y evitar un desastre. Y cuando digo TODO-dice recalcándolo-es TODO lo que conoces aquí, pondrás en riesgo a tus familiares, amigos y demás gente que conozcas. Estas segura?-dice con cierta duda.

Yo..-dice con un cierto miedo en su voz y viendo como el pequeño osito de alas la veía a los ojos esperando su respuesta-Y-yo…-trago un poco de saliva y prosiguió-Acepto, acepto capturar las cartas-dice decidida.

Muy bien-dice dice contento al escucharla. Voló un poco y se detuvo; y vio como la castaña lo seguía con sus ojos verdes-Entonces…-coloco sus manos al centro y una bola de luz se concentraba en ella-esto te pertenece-le lanzo la bola de luz.

La joven se paro al ver la bola de luz acercarse y la detuvo con sus manos y esta quedo a una poca distancia de su pecho-Que es?-dice viendo que la luz se extendía por todos los rincones del oscuro lugar.

Este es el báculo con el que la princesa convocaba a las cartas-el osito era rodeado por la luz-ahora que aceptaste la misión con el báculo, eres la encargada de las cartas y de los guardianes.

La luz desapareció y vio todo oscuro de nuevo pero ahora poseía un báculo rosa en su mano de derecha, de color rosa y que en la punta tenía una estrella dorada encerrada en un circulo-Esta es la llave que me diste?-dice sorprendida al verlo minuciosamente.

Ahora tu eres la nueva Card Captors, Sakura Kinomoto-el pequeño ser la veía serio pero en el interior estaba feliz-Ahora eres mi nueva dueña.

Uh-Sakura centro su atención en el osito-Espero que nos llevemos bien-le dice con una pequeña sonrisa.

Me puedes decir Kero-dice dándole su patita en señal de alianza y amistad.

Mucho gusto, Kero-Sakura se acerca a él y toma su patita aceptando esa alianza y amistad-seremos buenos amigos.

Pero afuera de la biblioteca, en la oscuridad de la noche; alguien se espiaba y vigilaba los movimientos de que se llevaban en ese lugar.

Creía que nunca te encontraría, ahora que lo he logrado; no te escaparas-dice una voz siniestra.

Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo espero que les haya gustado y gracias por comentar mi historia.


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí les traigo el otro capítulo, espero que les guste. Card Captors Sakura no me pertenece solo uso sus personajes para mi historia.

Capítulo III: El chico nuevo

Era otro hermoso día en la ciudad de Tomoeda, pasado el susto y una fuerte llamada de atención por parte de su padre por llegar tarde. Sakura recuerda lo que paso ese día y como vio todo su mundo normal, venirse abajo abriendo un libro que parecía inofensivo, bueno, para ella y como conoció al guardián de las cartas. Era sábado, por lo cual no trabajaría hoy, ni mañana. Su padre salió a la universidad a arreglar unos pendientes que tenia por el ingreso de alumnos nuevos. Ese día decidió pasarla con Kero, para saber un poco más de él.

Sirvió un poco de té y un pedazo de pastel que hizo su padre el viernes y al entrar a su cuarto vio como el guardián veía el pedazo de pastel con unos ojos brillosos como si hubiera visto una de las maravillas del mundo.

Te gusta el pastel?-dice viendo como el guardián asentía sin emitir ningún sonido-Que bueno, papá lo hizo y le salen deliciosos-llevo el plato al guardián que lo esperaba ansioso y empezó a devorarlo-Veo que te encanto-dice con una sonrisa.

Disculpa-dice interrumpiendo su acción y viendo a la chica-quien es la mujer que está en la foto de tu mesita?-indicando con su patita la mesita de noche que estaba alado de su cama.

Ella..-Sakura bajo el rostro y con tristeza vio a Kero-es…mi mamá. Murió hace poco víctima de una enfermedad misteriosa e incurable. Por esa razón me encuentro trabajando en la librería, para no estar encerrada en esta casa que tiene en todos sus rincones sus recuerdos.

Y de que murió, Sakura?-dice interesado el pequeño guardián, regresando a su postre.

Murió de una enfermedad extraña que nadie pudo curar-Sakura vio el techo.

Ya veo-dice pasando el pedazo de pastel que estaba ingiriendo.

Kero te confieso que tengo mucho miedo con esto de las cartas-Sakura ve a Kero con una expresión de angustia y confusión-No sé si pueda capturarlas todas. No soy lo bastante brillante para algo así, ni la más valiente.

Tal vez sea así-Kero deja de lado el pastel y vuela hacia Sakura-ó en tu interior se esconde una persona valiente y decidida a defender lo que más ama en el mundo, tu apariencia puede ser torpe y asustadiza pero, en el interior escondes a una persona valiente que luchara contra todo. Ponme a mí de ejemplo, como me ves ahorita de inofensivo y tierno, soy muy temible y muy valiente y dejo de todo a un lado cuando se trata de proteger a las personas que quiero.

Kero..-Sakura lo veía con una mirada tierna y a la vez le reconfortaba sus palabras-Gracias..Daré todo de mí para que las cartas queden selladas de nuevo-dice más optimista la ojiverde.

Así se habla-Kero ve que recupero el entusiasmo de la chica.

Pasaron unos días y nada se sabía de las cartas y en los noticieros no hablaba de sucesos extraños. Era un día común y corriente, Sakura le toco de nuevo llevar a los estantes libros que había prestado la biblioteca.

Sakura-un hombre viejo, encorvado y con poco pelo-te quiero presentar a un nuevo miembro del equipo-el señor se hace a un lado.

Uh-Sakura ve a un joven de pelo negro, de ojos color rojo, de piel pálida y era muy alto y se veía a simple vista que iba al gimnasio por lo bien trabajado cuerpo. Pero eso no la impresiono, sino que sentía algo en su interior que rechazaba al joven, aunque todavía no lo conociera.

Mucho gusto-dice haciendo una reverencia-Me llamo Taichi Xiang-al volver a su postura original, le lanzo una mirada a Sakura que tenía un poco de misterio, ansiedad y competitividad.

Mucho gusto, me llamo Sakura Kinomoto-Sakura seguía viéndolo insegura y tal vez por la mirada que le lanzo allá sido la que más le haya causado tal sentimiento.

Bueno, espero que se lleven bien. Bueno, los dejo tengo cosas que hacer, explícale todo lo que tiene que hacer-el hombre a paso lento se fue del lugar.

(Hay algo en él que no me inspira la más mínima confianza)-Sakura lo ve de arriba abajo intentando encontrar ese detalle del chico que no le caía.

Y en que te puedo ayudar, Kinomoto?-dice el joven con voz dulce pero a la vez misteriosa y amenazadora.

S-si-Sakura sale de sus cavilaciones al escuchar al joven-Bueno, vamos a acomodar estos libros- dice viendo una bandeja llena de libros.

Está bien-dice sonriéndole de una forma muy peculiar, para luego ir por la bandeja y acomodar los libros.

Mientras tanto en China, el Consejo del clan Lí se reúne con su líder, el joven Shaoran; quien se veía molesto por la interrupción de sus labores, aunque sabían que estaba de vacaciones. El viejo templo Tian, era donde el sabio consejo chino se reunía, era un templo muy viejo pero muy elegante. Sus puertas eran doradas y tenían un extraño escudo de una estrella, un sol y una luna cerrados en un círculo. Su paredes eran blancas y los marcos de la ventanas eran de oro. Shaoran camino hacia lo que parecía un tipo de salón grande, que también tenía ese extraño símbolo en sus tapetes y banderas que colgaban en cada pilar. Vio a un señor ya viejo, de hábito blanco con verde, de barba larga, pelo corto y de color entre negro y gris por las canas. Lo veía con sus ambarinos ojos que eran exactamente iguales a los de Shaoran. Eses hombre era rodeado por otros más pero Shaoran solo se concentraba en él y en su mirada había algo de odio y rencor. Se detuvo cuando llego con el anciano.

Para que me citaron-el tono de Shaoran era de arrogancia, enojo y frustración por tener que estar ahí-Porque de seguro no será para felicitarme por mi cumpleaños que ya paso ó sí?-dice de forma irónica.

Lí, este asunto es muchísimo más grave para que lo tomes a la ligera como lo estás haciendo ahora-el anciano lo vio enojado por cómo se comporto el joven-Shaoran, cómo jefe del clan, tu deber es tener la paz de no sólo este país sino que también en todo el mundo.

Y eso que tiene que ver con que me hayan llamado?-Shaoran solo quería irse de ese lugar del cual tenía malos recuerdos.

La Legión a reaparecido-el hombre callo un momento y prosiguió-y no sólo eso, también nos hemos enterado que las cartas Clow que han estado selladas han despertado y se han dispersado por varios mundos y eso ha traído un desequilibrio al mundo mágico-El hombre se paró de su silla-Shaoran tu deber es encontrar esas 19 cartas y evitar que La Legión se apodere de las cartas; de ser así, el mundo tal cual lo conocemos desaparecerá.

No que ustedes tenían todo bajo control-Shaoran le sonrió algo burlón ya que ellos siempre decían tener todo bajo control que nada se les escapaba.

No has entendido, verdad-dice algo irritado por el irreverente joven-todo, hasta el mundo mortal y el mundo mágico desaparecerá sino haces lo que te decimos-fue tal su enojo que desquito esa furia que llevaba en un golpe en el escritorio-Si no lo haces como una orden del Consejo, hazlo por tu familia quien también les afectara

Donde están..-Shaoran no le gustaba que usaran a su familia para obligarlo hacer algo, más para ellos.

Mientras en Japón, era hora de cerrar la librería. Fue un día agotador y más con la llegada de ese chico extraño.

Bueno, nos vemos mañana, Kinomoto-hizo una reverencia y se fue.

Qué extraño chico-Sakura lo vio alejarse y al verlo ya casi desaparecer, emprendió su camino a su casa.

Paso por el parque Pingüino, que al parecer le llenaba de una emoción indescriptible y a la vez acogedora. Y según ella, jamás había pisado dicho lugar, jamás salían por el trabajo de su padre y pues, cuando su padre tuvo tiempo su madre enfermo. Ahora tenía la oportunidad de estar ahí, no podía desaprovecharla y así que fue hacía el.

Qué hermoso lugar- Sakura sintió la brisa del aire agitar sus castaños cabellos pero, sitió como el viento se hacía más fuerte-Que pasa?.

El viento se volvió más fuerte, tanto que hizo que Sakura se estrellara contra un árbol y quedara en él, como si estuviera amarrada a él. En eso, apareció una mujer, que tenía un extraño brillo amarillo y su pelo formaba los remolinos de viento.

Quien eres?-dice Sakura asustada por lo que sucedía.

Vengo por ti-la mujer extendió su mano para tocarla-Vamos..

No!-Sakura intentaba por todos los medios librarse de ahí pero no podía.

En casa, Kero quien veía las fotos de Sakura pequeña, sintió una presencia y sabía que era.

Eres..-se quedo callado y vio el reloj, eran las 7:30 y Sakura no llegaba-No!-sintió una punzada-Sakura!-cuando iba salir por la ventana esta se cerró bruscamente-No!-trato de abrirla pero no pudo, algo le impedía abrirla y era más fuerte que él-Sakura!

Kero quedo encerrado sin ayudar a Sakura. Mientras en el parque, Sakura estaba confundida y hundida en el miedo.

Vengo por ti…-la mujer toco con el dedo la frente de Sakura-Todos estaremos juntos..

Espero que les guste este capítulo y gracias por sus comentarios y sus críticas para poder mejorar


	4. Chapter 4

Les dejo el cuarto capítulo de la historia. Card Captors Sakura no me pertenece, solo los uso para hacer esta historia.

Capitulo IV: La Nueva Aventura de Syaoran

Sakura estaba muerta del miedo, no sabía que hacer ante esa extraña mujer, ni contra su poder. Veía pasar su vida rápidamente, cada momento feliz con su familia hasta los hechos de ahora. Dejo de hacer fuerza y termino rindiéndose ante aquella fuerza que le ganaba fácilmente. Esto no paso por desapercibido por ese extraño ser que dejo de hacer fuerza en ella y dejo que callera al piso. Sakura la vio sorprendida ya que ella dijo que la buscaba y por su actitud no era nada bueno; noto que ese extraño ser la veía con compasión y a la vez con tristeza y algo de culpa en su mirada ya que ni se atrevía a verla a la cara.

Yo sólo…-dice la mujer quien empezó a llorar-yo sólo quería que tú..-la vio, estaba en el piso y la veía fijamente, no hacia movimiento alguno, es más parecía sorprendida y aliviada-Tú volvieras con nosotras, como lo prometiste, princesa.

Ehm,-Sakura al oír esto, se levanto, parpadeo varias veces tratando de comprender lo que le había dicho esa mujer-Volver?. A donde?-dice confundida y a la vez intrigada-Quien eres?!

No te acuerdas de mi?-dice la mujer de largo cabello y de un brillo raro-Te olvidaste de nosotras?. Como nos dijo él?.

De que hablas?-Sakura estaba más intrigada por saber quien era esa mujer y quien le había hecho creer que iría con ella-Te ordeno que me digas quien eres y que buscas de mí?

Se vieron fijamente, ninguna de las dos quería perder esa pequeña batalla de miradas pero al final, la mujer perdió y bajo su mirada en señal de derrota.

Soy viento y soy una de las 19 cartas Clow-viento la vio y ve su cara de sorpresa-Y he venido por ti para ir junto a mis hermanas. Ellas creen que tú nos has olvidado y quieren matarte. Yo en cambio sigo fiel a ti princesa y he venido por para que vayas hablar con mis hermanas y aclares el malentendido. Yo nunca te haría daño, pero veo que es verdad que nos has olvidado.

Así que eres una de esas cartas de las que me hablo Kero-dice viéndola de arriba a bajo-Quiero decirte que yo no soy esa princesa que te encerró a ti y a tus hermanas en ese libro. Tal vez tenga un parecido físico pero no soy ella-dio un paso al frente decidida-Ella murió hace años.

Que?!-viento quedo paralizada con la noticia y descendió hasta tocar el piso-C-como dices?. Estás equivocada!-viento se enojo y de ella salió un fuerte aire que empujo de nuevo a Sakura contra el árbol-Es mentira lo que me dices!

Sakura quedo incrustada por el poder de Viento, más la ira que le ocasiono que digiera que su ama estaba muerta, algo que la dejo muy mal. Mientras tanto en China, Shaoran practicaba mientras era visto por sus hermanas y su madre, quienes veían atentamente al joven.

Muy bien, joven Shaoran, ha mejorado sorprendentemente-dice su fiel mayordomo Wei, quien se encontraba agotado por el arduo día.

Gracias-hizo una reverencia a su mentor y vio hacia su familia, veía a su madre; quien lo veía de una forma cariñosa y dulce, pocas veces lo hacia.

En eso se sintió un temblor, que hizo que parte de las ventanas de la casa le salieran cuarteaduras. Shaoran miro para todos lados buscando al responsable pero, no lo encontraba hasta que, una flecha rozo su oreja dejando a Shaoran paralizado. Después todo se calmo, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Que habrá sido eso, amo Shaoran?-Wei vio al chico que todavía se encontraba paralizado.

No sé-dice con un hilo de voz apenas perceptible.

AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!-un grito desgarrador se escucho del silencio que reinaba en esos instantes-Mamá!-era Feimei.

Que?-Shaoran volteó hacia su familia y lo que vio lo dejo helado-Mamá!-vio que su madre se encontraba en el piso, sostenida por sus hermanas, quienes veía aterradas la flecha que se clavo en su pecho-Mamá!-Shaoran corrió a su lado. Aparto a sus hermanas y la sostuvo-Mamá…resiste-dice un Shaoran vulnerable y por primera vez destrozado, completamente.

Sy…Syaoran-dice con dificultad-Tienes que…ser fuerte…-tosió pero con ello expulso sangre de su boca-E-ellos…han regresado…y trataran de…matarte.

M-mamá-dice el chico estaba a punto de llorar. Nunca se imagino que vería a su madre morir ante sus ojos sin poder hacer nada-Perdóname.

Hijo…..ya es hora…..lamento mucho no poder estar contigo en esta aventura….-tomo lentamente y con mucho esfuerzo la mano de su hijo-Cuida de tus hermanas y….cuídate, a quienes te vas a enfrentar son enemigos poderosos que no se detendrán ante nada hasta verte muerto-Ieran ve la flecha que tenia en el pecho-Hasta aquí llego mi poder para protegerte, ahora todo depende de ti-ve a su hijo a los ojos y le sonrió para luego cerrar los ojos lentamente y dar su último suspiro.

M-ma-MAMÁ!-Shaoran dio un grito desgarrador al tener el cuerpo inerte de su madre-No te vayas…Mamá-Shaoran abrazo el cuerpo de su madre con todas las fuerzas posibles.

Una ligera llovizna se dejo sentir en esos momentos, momentos en los cuales el líder del clan Lí era muy vulnerable, como un bebé recién nacido. Para esos momentos, Sakura era torturada por los poderes de viento.

Es mentira!-Viento la veía enfurecida, siendo que entre las 19 cartas ella era la más pacifica- Ella no puede estar muerta, es imposible!

(Como puedo combatirla, Kero no está y no tengo la más remota idea de como vencerla. Será que moriré aquí?)-Sakura cerró los ojos. Veía un lugar oscuro, frio pero no había dolor, no sentía nada-Donde estoy?-Sakura ve que todo su cuerpo brillaba-Como es que llegue aquí?.

Tan rápido te das por vencida?-dice una voz masculina.

Quien eres?-Sakura veía a todos lados haber si se encontraba el portador de esa voz-Contesta. Donde estás?-Sakura se desesperaba más y más.

Dejaras que las cartas destruyan todo?-la voz era muy cálida, sobreprotectora y pacifica.

No!-Sakura agacho la cabeza-Yo…no sé como vencerlas. No creo que tenga las fuerzas necesarias como para vencerlas.

Te equivocas, tú tienes un poder que puede hacer que hasta el más malvado se arrodille ante ti arrepentido de lo que hizo-la voz masculina fue haciendo eco- y para lograr eso, tienes que mantenerte firme de que triunfaras pase lo que pase.

Sakura repentinamente despierta y ve que la carta esta fuera de control. Tenía miedo pero, recordó que gracias a ella, esas cartas se liberaron y que ella asumió el reto de capturarlas de nuevo.

P-pase lo que pase…Todo estará bien-Sakura ve que la carta la ve fijamente-Todo estará bien-dice mas tranquila y firme. Su temor de hacia uno momentos quedo en el pasado-No dejare que hagas daño a gente inocente!.

Muere!-la carta furiosa y llena de dolor se lanza contra Sakura.

Sakura cierra sus ojos como esperando la embestida de la carta. En esos momentos Kero logra abrir la ventana del cuarto y logra ver una columna de luz rosada no muy lejos de la casa de su dueña, así que vuela hacia ella, con cierta ansiedad y a la vez preocupación y desesperación de que no le haya pasado nada a Sakura. Cuando el humo se había disipado, una columna de luz protegió a Sakura del ataque de la carta, quien quedo paralizada y su puño a unos cuantos centímetros de la cara de Sakura; quien abrió los ojos sorprendida.

Q-que paso?-luego vio como la luz formo una especie de soga que atrapo a la carta, quien luchaba por liberarse-Que pasa?.

Sakura!-Kero llego a lado de su dueña, quien lo miro con alivio-Estas bien?!.

Si-Sakura volteo hacia la carta-Kero, que esta pasando?

Uh-Kero vio hacia donde veía Sakura y vio la carta que seguía luchando por escapar-Viento!.

Porque?!-la carta uso sus poderes para zafarse- Ah!- una fuerte descarga proveniente de esa soga de luz rosada la lastimo al grado de caer al piso.

Sakura, de ten esto!-Kero voló hacia la carta, angustiado por lo que le paso.

Que?!-Sakura no entendía porque Kero le pedía algo así-K-kero, yo no hice nada!.

Sakura, yo reconozco muy bien la magia y se-Kero toco con sus patitas el suelo y vio una pequeña lagrima que salía de la carta-que es tuya, Sakura.

Sakura miro hacia la carta y sintió pena pero que podía hacer ella, si ella no sabe usar magia y no podía explicar como paso todo. La desesperación la inundo y el temor de que algo pasara a esa carta, aunque haya hecho daño, no se merecía algo así. Se acercó hacia ellos y se incoó a lado de ella.

Todo…Estará bien-Sakura le sonrió. Y vio que la carta ya no tenía esa expresión de agresividad.

La luz rosada inundo todo el lugar, la carta se libero y en medio de ella y Sakura, apareció el báculo que le entrego Kero cuando se conocieron.

Es hora de que sirvas a tu nueva dueña-dice Kero viendo a la carta con tranquilidad.

No!-dice la carta negándose, tenia mucho miedo.

Te prometo que…no te hare daño-dice Sakura sonriéndole calurosamente-Se que ustedes le guardan rencor a la princesa por encerrarlas pero les juro que yo no les hare a eso. Por favor, confía en mí.

Uh-la carta la vio, con cierta duda pero algo en su interior le decía que debía confiar en ella-….Esta bien-la carta cerro los ojos.

Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces-Kero ve hacia Sakura.

Carta Clow!-Sakura hace un movimiento con el báculo y este forma una carta que absorbe por completo a Viento.

La luz rosada desaparece y todo vuelve a la normalidad, Sakura toma la carta en sus manos.

Lo lograste, Sakura-Kero voló hacia ella feliz por lo que había pasado.

No te fallare-dice abrazando la carta.

En un lugar oscuro del parque, alguien vigilaba los movimientos de Sakura y Kero, quienes se retiraban corriendo del lugar.

Pronto nos veremos, Sakura-dice una voz maléfica.

Mientras tanto en China, Shaoran se encontraba mirando la tumba de su madre, llena de flores blancas.

Mamá, juro que buscare a tu asesino y pagar por lo que hizo-Shaoran quería llorar, no podía asimilar que su madre había muerto y que no pudo hacer nada.

Ves, Shaoran-el líder del Consejo apareció detrás del joven, venia con un traje negro en señal de luto-Esto apenas empieza.

Ya no me importa lo que pase-Shaoran quien se encontraba arrodillado ante la tumba de su madre, se levanta-Lo único que me importa es encontrar al miserable que le arrebato la vida a mi madre-luego vio al líder del Consejo-Y juro que no tendré piedad de él!.

Shaoran, no es bueno que te dejes llevar por la ira-dice el hombre serio-Eso jamás te ayudara. Si te dejas llevar por esos sentimientos nada de lo que te propongas se cumplirás y te convertirás en uno de ellos.

Ya te dije que no me importa nada-dice frio y distante-Y no te preocupes, los quitare del camino para que no tomen tus cartas-Shaoran se va del lugar.

En esos instantes empieza a llover y el líder del Consejo voltio hacia la tumba.

Lo protegeré, lo prometo, Ieran-deja una flor lila en la tumba y se va.

Perdón por la tardanza pero aquí les dejo el cuarto capitulo y espero que les guste.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

¡Vamos a Japón!

Han pasado dos días de la muerte de Ieran, nada ha vuelto hacer normal. Syaoran ha empacado sus cosas, alejado de todo contacto del mundo exterior. Todos sabían que el joven sufría pero, debido al carácter tan frío que mostraba; nadie se acercaba a darle una palabra de consuelo. Wei, quien era casi como un padre para él, no sabía cómo manejar esta situación, que palabras eran las adecuadas para él. Sus hermanas también estaban en la misma situación, ya habían perdido a su padre, ahora a su madre de una forma cruel y cobarde y su pequeño hermano se iría a quien sabe dónde sin decir lugar y día.

Eran las 9:30 a.m., en la puerta de la mansión Lí, se encontraban dos jóvenes, el misterioso y apuesto Eriol Hiragizawa y una hermosa y dulce joven de pelo largo, negro, de ojos azules y piel blanca.

Estas segura que quieres verlo?-dice dudoso Eriol. Había escuchado que Syaoran no hablaba con nadie después de lo que paso, y muy apenas comía-Creo que tal vez pueda decirte algo hiriente, Daidouji.

No te preocupes-dice sin temor alguno-Conozco a Syaoran mejor que nadie y sé que él me necesita-La joven veía la mansión, sentía un ambiente pesado, triste, desolado. Era de esperarse, no había pasado mucho tiempo de la muerte de Ieran Lí- Vamos.

Cuando se disponían a tocar la puerta, esta se abre; revelando a Syaoran y a Wei con maletas. Hiragizawa y Daidouji se quedaron paralizados al ver a Syaoran, si de por si tenía una cara de pocos amigos, ahora si era de temer, como si te le acercaras casi te tiraría un golpe.

Que hacen aquí?-dice un serio Syaoran con el ceño fruncido.

Ha dónde vas?-dice la armándose de valor. Antes no le costó mucho hablarle, al verlo así, tenía miedo.

No se los puedo decir-vio a la chica a los ojos. Algo que nadie sabía de Syaoran, sólo su madre y Wei era que estaba enamorado de esa joven. Lo había cautivado desde el día en que la conoció y le hablo, cuando nadie se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra-Correrían peligro y es lo que menos quiero-el avanzo sin importarle nada.

Syaoran!-Eriol detuvo al joven a la mitad de las escaleras- Ha caso vas a ir?-dice con un tono de seguridad de donde se dirigía el joven- Es donde me imagino?.

Si-dice con un tono duro y bajo de voz- Es a ese lugar-volteo a verlo- Sé que es ahí donde encontrare la respuesta a la pregunta que me vengo asciendo. Quien fue?, y porque mataron a mi madre?-dice enojado- Hasta que no encuentre al culpable de su muerte y al que ideo todo ese plan, no regresare.

Syaoran, no deberías guardar rencor en tu corazón-la joven se acerca a él y toma su mano- Es cierto que fue cobarde lo que hicieron pero, creo que tu madre no hubiera querido que guardaras tanto odio.

Syaorna la miro, ahora cada palabra que le dijo la joven le sonaba vacía, carente de lógica para el-Lo siento-quito su mano de la de ella, a veces ese simple contacto lo ponía nervioso, ahora le daba igual, un vacío que nadie lograba llenar. La amaba mucho pero, ahora su prioridad era encontrar al asesino o los asesinos de su madre-No hay vuelta, no voy a descansar hasta encontrar a esos!. Hacerlos sentir lo que yo siento,-Syaoran sentía cada vez más odio-lo que sienten mis hermanas!. Me quitaron lo que más amaba en esta vida- se dio la vuelta y miro al cielo, sus ojos estaban brillosos, las lágrimas querían salir pero, ya no les daría el gusto de verlo derrotado-ahora, yo les quitare la suya!-miro a los tres presentes.

Syaoran-Eriol lo miro serio- Si es así-dio un paso adelante- Iré contigo.

No!-dice rápidamente el joven ambarino- Esto es asunto mío.

Mío también-Eriol lo tomo del hombro y apretó-(No quise decirlo enfrente de Daidouji pero sé que andas en busca de las cartas Clow. Sabes bien que yo soy descendiente del mago. Sé que cartas pueden ser peligrosas y puedo ayudarte a sellar sus poderes para que no se usen más. A parte de eso, Ieran fue una madre para mí, así que comparto tu sentimiento de venganza, no de la misma intensidad y manera pero, estoy contigo)-Que dices?

Tal vez me seas útil-dice sin darle importancia- Pero cuando lo encuentre o los encuentre no me detendrás-dice como advertencia.

Lo juro-dice solemne.

Wei-la joven ve al mayordomo-No permita tal locura-dice suplicante.

Lo siento, señorita-Wei baja las escaleras-Se ha herido a la familia Lí, y el joven está en su derecho de buscar a los responsables.

Daidouji….-Syaoran la ve detenidamente como si ya no la fuera a ver-No me juzgues, ponte en mi posición. Mi deber era proteger a los míos y falle, no quiero que otra persona muera por mi culpa. Entiendes?

Tienes que comprenderlo-termino Eriol para luego reunirse con Wei quien estaba en el coche esperando a los jóvenes.

Promete que…regresaras-dice casi llorando la chica de ojos azules.

Te lo juro-dice sonriéndole. Luego llego al carro antes de subirse, miro por última vez a Tomoyo, era hermosa, dulce, inteligente y muy calida, su madre siempre le decía que se armara de valor para decirle que la amaba pero, siempre su estúpida timidez salía a flote-Adiós.-Dicho esto subió al carro y este arranco.

Cuidate…-Tomoyo veía triste como se alejaba el carro y luego, miro a la mansión y sonrio, aunque de manera un tanto enigmática, tenía algo de tristeza y misterio.

Después de mucho tiempo les traigo este capítulo. Espero que les guste y perdón por la tardanza.


End file.
